The Pink Hair and Broken Eyes
by LexiAlice13
Summary: He watched her pink hair and broken eyes walk past, and couldn't just ignore it like everyone else.


"Blaine!"

Blaine was brought back into reality by his boyfriend, and so immediately and silently shook all thoughts of the girl with the pink hair from his mind.

"Where's your head today?" Kurt continued, frowning sceptically,

"Nothing, just… nothing" Blaine shook his head once again, his eyes jumping around, avoiding Kurt's cerulean orbs,

"Hey, what is it?" He reached a hand across, gently taking Blaine's and squeezing it

"…Why does she sit on her own?" Blaine asked simply, nodding towards a girl sat on the edge of a step in the courtyard, taking another drag from her cigarette. The darkness radiating from her seemed to repel most people, but Blaine's eye had immediately been drawn to her.

"Quinn? I don't know" Kurt seemed saddened, the girl he once called his friend now in such a dark place, "Summer ended and no one had heard from her, then she showed up to school like that, we don't know what happened" Kurt shrugged as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. Blaine glanced at the girl, Quinn, one last time, she glared back at him and he jumped a little before nodding at her and following Kurt back into the school building.

Quinn threw her cigarette to the ground and stamped it out, grabbing her bag and slowly heading into school. Most lessons she'd skip, but not English. English had always been her favourite subject and something she could honestly say she was good at. Writing was how she communicated, how she ranted, how she expressed herself; reading was how she felt better, how she forgot, how she lost herself in a world of fiction. She may have lost everything else but she couldn't lose either of these things, ever. As she glided through the now emptying hallways she thought back to the hazel eyes of Blaine Anderson, staring at her for most of lunch. She'd never spoken to him before, but she'd spent enough time with Kurt to know quite a lot about him. What was his interest in her though? Since she'd quit glee club and Cheerios, no one had paid much attention to her; she was just another faceless student roaming the halls. _And maybe she liked it like that_, she thought as she entered her classroom, quietly apologising for her lateness.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine was once again distracted by the vibrant pink hair of Quinn Fabray.  
>"Just go talk to her!" he demanded as they entered the choir room,<p>

"What?" Blaine spluttered, dropping his bag and taking a seat,

"Go talk to who?" Santana Lopez piped up from across the room, her interest sparked by the two boys discussing a female,

"Quinn, he keeps staring at her" Kurt's brow crumpled in confusion, he was still struggling to understand his boyfriend's interest in the former Queen Bee of McKinley,

"I wouldn't bother, she totally blew me off" Puck mumbled, smiling slightly as Brittany wrapped an arm around him in comfort. Blaine looked around as Finn shook his head and Mercedes shrugged.

"What is with you lot? What is your problem with her?"

"Our problem with her? Well she's constantly causing trouble for me and Finn-"

"And me and Puck-"

"There was never a 'me and you' Santana, we all know you love Brittany, get over it-"

"That's besides the point, she told Coach Sue about my 'surgery' too-"

"You mean you're boob job-"

"Shut up wheels-"

"Outside of this room she completely ignored us… when she was a Cheerio that is-"

"She's spoilt-"

"She's helped Coach Sue bring us down a number of times-"

"She'll do anything to get what she wants-"

"She slushied me once-"

"She lied to me about being pregnant with my baby-"

"But despite all that she was your friend" Blaine cut them all off, lifting his hands in protest. "She was your friend, and she's obviously hurting and you're all just sitting back and watching" He watched them, looking for a reaction, a sign, that even one of them still cared. A single tear slid down Brittany's cheek, Puck pulled the picture of Quinn and Beth from his pocket, Mercedes played with the friendship bracelet her and her little sister had made with Quinn when she was living with them, Santana blinked away the tears threatening to fall, but Finn stood up.  
>"This is bogus, Quinn left the glee club and didn't contact any of us all summer, there's no reason we should feel guilty about her breakdown-"<p>

"Then why do you still have her 'Lucy' picture in your wallet" Mike's voice rang out around the room as Rachel's head snapped around to look at Finn. Speechless, he sat back down, avoiding Rachel's gaze at all costs. Blaine, who had remained silent throughout this, returned to his seat next to Kurt as Mr. Schue entered the room.

"You're too good a person Blaine Anderson, you can't stand to see anyone hurting" Kurt whispered. Blaine simply shrugged, not wanting to discuss this any further.

It began to rain just as his car pulled out of the school car park, and he had never been so grateful for the power of his heaters. But he brought the jet black car to a sudden halt as he watched that all too familiar pink hair sink into a hood.

"Quinn, Quinn!" he shouted out the window, and she turned and glared at him

"What, Warbler?" she sneered, pulling her dark jacket further around her petite frame,

"Get in" she stared back at him in confusion, "Let me give you a lift home, come on it's horrible out there." She bit her lip, considering his offer, but the sudden burst of thunder seemed to answer it for her. She clambered into the passenger side of his car, shaking the moisture from her jacket and running her fingers through her hair. Blaine watched in awe, before realising he was staring and quickly re-starting the car.

"Thanks Blaine" Quinn whispered, nervously picking the black varnish from her nails.

"Anytime" he smiled warmly at her as she began to direct him to her house.

"So it's supposed to rain tomorrow, will you be needing a lift to school?" he grinned as he stopped the car outside her house.

"Um, yeah, that would be great" a small smile crept onto Quinn's lips, but she realised and it disappeared within a second, to Blaine's disappointment.

"Alright, see you in the morning then" Blaine nodded as Quinn exited the car, quickly running into her house to avoid the rain. She ignored the calls of her mother as she ran up to her room, throwing her bag to the side. Climbing up and sitting on her window sill, watching the rain fall down, Quinn began to wonder _when was the last time someone was kind to her_. Somehow she thought Ronnie the skank giving her her last cigarette didn't count.

The next morning, Blaine pulled up outside Quinn's house to find her waiting for him, cigarette in hand. She climbed in, opening the window and hanging her hand out, tapping the excess ash away. He shook his head,

"Can you not smoke in my car please?" he said it as politely as he could, Quinn glared at him but dropped her cigarette out the window all the same.

"Good morning to you too" she sniped. Blaine simply chuckled, turning on the radio and singing along to whatever Katy Perry song Quinn didn't know the name of for the rest of the journey.

The next few morning past in a similar fashion, Blaine occasionally lecturing Quinn on the dangers of smoking, how her tattoo or piercings could get infected or how she should start going to lessons again. She listened to him, amused, but never took any of his advice on board (although she did stop smoking in his car, as well as his presence). She even started learning the words to the Katy Perry album that was constantly on repeat in Blaine's car, and would occasionally hum along – no matter how much he begged, she wouldn't sing. She was quite content, and car journeys with Blaine quickly became the best part of her day. Whether they were gossiping about the New Directions, the school musical, the latest sport news or sat in complete silence, nothing between them was awkward. About two weeks after Blaine first started giving Quinn lifts, he began to see her in between lessons. One Thursday afternoon, Blaine approached the bleachers, strolling underneath to find Quinn and her friends, affectionately known as 'the Skanks'.

"Ronnie, Sheila, the Mack" Blaine nodded at each girl before turning to Quinn "Quinn, do you wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"Quinn your friend looks like an overgrown toddler"

"Yeah how old is he, five?"

"And what's with the bowtie?"

"Shut up skanks" Quinn snapped, grabbing her bag and following Blaine out and into the courtyard. They sat down on the steps, Blaine handed her a sandwich and they immediately delved into a discussion about last night's X Factor. Kurt and Rachel watched sceptically, surprised to see Quinn laughing and smiling so openly.

"So when's your West Side Story audition?" Quinn asked as she took the sweets from the glove compartment of Blaine's car.

"Tomorrow, so I can't give you a lift home" Blaine glanced in his rear view mirror, happily accepting the sweet Quinn offered him. He also took note of her purple nail varnish, thinking back to the purple pianos, as well as being surprised it wasn't black. He chose not to mention it,

"Oh that's ok, what part you going for?"

"Bernado, or Officer Krupke" Blaine quickly dismissed the question,

"What? Dude, you'd be an awesome Tony"  
>"<em>Dude<em>, I'm only a junior" Blaine replied instantly,

"So? If you're the best guy for the part…" They sat in silence for a few moments before a thought dawned on Quinn, "Kurt's auditioning for Tony isn't he?" Blaine nodded. "I love Kurt Blaine, you know I do, but **you would be a better Tony**" she emphasised the words, trying to get Blaine to understand.

"Ok ok, I'll see you in the morning" Blaine shooed Quinn out the car. She giggled and waved, shouting the opening lines to 'Something's Coming' as she skipped away.

_"Could be_

_Who knows?_

_There's something due any day;_

_I will know right away,_

_Soon as it shows._

_It may come cannonballing down through the sky,_

_Gleam in its eye,_

_Bright as a rose!..."_

Quinn sloped into the auditorium, watching Blaine from the balcony. She couldn't help but smile at the passion he's put into the song, he sounded incredible, there's no denying it.

_"…Who knows?_

_It's only just out of reach,_

_Down the block, on a beach,_

_Under a tree._

_I got a feeling there's a miracle due,_

_Gonna come true,_

_Coming to me!_

_Could it be? Yes, it could._

_Something's coming, something good,_

_If I can wait!_

_Something's coming, I don't know what it is,_

_But it is_

_Gonna be great!..."_

She dragged her eyes away from Blaine long enough to glance at Miss. Pillsbury, Artie and Coach Beiste. They're enjoying it. He's good. Quinn held back a squeal of excitement, and then realised what was happening. She was happy, thrilled, proud even, and when was the last time she felt like that?

_"…With a click, with a shock,_

_Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,_

_Open the latch!_

_Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;_

_Catch the moon,_

_One handed catch!_

_Around the corner,_

_Or whistling down the river,_

_Come on, deliver_

_To me!_

_Will it be? Yes, it will._

_Maybe just by holding still,_

_It'll be there!..."_

She watched as Kurt entered, and saw the same look on his face, a look of pride. It was then her mind began to wonder, _what did Kurt think of her friendship with Blaine? Why hadn't Kurt or anyone else from New Directions approached her? _She pushed these thoughts out of her mind as Blaine looked up, his eyes immediately brightening as they met hers. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up as he approached the end of the song.

_"…Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,_

_Meet a guy,_

_Pull up a chair!_

_The air is humming,_

_And something great is coming!_

_Who knows?_

_It's only just out of reach,_

_Down the block, on a beach,_

_Maybe tonight,_

_Maybe tonight,_

_Maybe tonight!"_

She left quickly, knowing Blaine was a shoe-in for Tony no matter what part he auditioned for, and knowing he'd want to spend some time with Kurt now.

She was reading back over her English essay when her cell phone started to buzz against the mahogany table. She scanned the rest of the sentence before answering it, not checking caller ID, yet knowing who it was. Well who else was it going to be?

"Warbler" she greeted, placing her essay back onto the desk and spinning in her chair,

"Q, I'm a member of the New Directions now, you gotta stop calling me Warbler!"

"Well how about I call you Tony instead?" she mocked, and she knew Blaine was rolling his eyes, "you were great Blaine, really great"

"Well thank you. I was wondering, do you wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"What now? It's…" she reached over to check her clock, "It's almost midnight Blaine"

"I'm sure you're parents are used to you sneaking out at all hours, my cars parked round the corner from yours and I expect you in it in five minutes!"

"Yes sir" Quinn chuckled, quickly hanging up the phone and rummaging for her boots.

Four and a half minutes later, she was sliding into Blaine's car and they were on their way to the 24hour gas station.

"This coffee is terrible" Quinn complained as she slid onto the bonnet of Blaine's car.

"Yet you're taking another sip!" Blaine laughed, joining her.

"What? If you will expect me to join you at some ridiculous time, I will need caffeine, no matter how crappy it tastes!" She watched as Blaine screwed up his face after taking a mouthful of his own drink.

"Wow this is awful", they both laughed once again, laughter that fell into silence. Until Quinn broke it, with a thought that had been playing on her mind for awhile.

"Blaine, why- why are you nice to me? Why do you hang out with me, and give me lifts and buy me crappy coffee at 1am?"

"What kind of question is that?" Blaine laughed in disbelief, moving slightly closer and sliding an arm around Quinn, "Because you're my friend"

"But, Santana was my friend, and so was Kurt, and Tina and Mike and Mercedes-" Quinn stopped herself, taking a shaky breath and trying to swallow back the tears in her eyes. "All I'm saying is, since I've changed, everyone's ignored me, and I thought I liked it like that but it just means that no one cared about me to begin with. I've never been good enough, not for my mom and dad, who hasn't spoken to me in months, not for Beth, not for Coach Sue, not for my teachers, not for the New Directions, and then Sam left… I've never been pretty enough or smart enough or maternal enough or talented enough or good enough in any way, shape or form. There was that constant pressure to be better and now that's gone because really, I have nothing left to lose and no one left to be better for" Blaine watches an almost twisted smile grace Quinn's face, and begins to understand where she's coming from; understand why she's like this. She's pleased. She's pleased the pressure's gone, but at the same time she just wants someone to care. "I just want someone to care, I'm so lonely Blaine" she chokes out, as the tears overflow and she collapses into his chest. He held her tight, tighter than he can remember holding anyone else, and stroked her hair back.

"I get it Quinn, I understand, and I care" she looks up at him and he sees raw pain and hurt flash through her eyes. He continues, "You think I wanted to meet you at midnight just for the hell of it? I needed to get out of that house. All my dad wanted was a heterosexual son – doesn't seem like too much to ask does it? I disappointed him, I let him down and that guilt, it kills me everyday" he looked down, and Quinn hugged him tighter. She thought back to the night her dad kicked her out, what a disappointment she was to him, and she felt bad for Blaine. They stayed like that for hours, in silence, just holding each other. Thoughts run through their minds about Beth and Puck, Kurt, Blaine's previous school, Sam, their parents. Eventually the sun began to rise, and Blaine suggested he should take Quinn home to get ready for school. She agreed, and they left, blasting Katy Perry the whole way back to Quinn's. She kissed his cheek as she left the car, whispering a small thank you before winking and sneaking in the side window of her house. Blaine smiled and went home to shower before picking Quinn up two hours later.

Over the next week, West Side Story rehearsals build up and Quinn and Blaine don't spend as much time together. He doesn't notice the reduction of black in her wardrobe, the floral prints returning. He reserves her a seat for opening night and she promises she'll be there. She's surprised when Kurt approaches her in the corridor, offering to have lunch with her since Blaine has last minute rehearsals. She gratefully agrees, and is hugely interested as Kurt informs her all about the Troubletones and his dad's campaign as well as his own.

"Thank you Quinn" he smiles, finishing the last of his Diet Coke.

"For what?"

"For looking out for Blaine. It may not seem like it, but he needs you just as much as you need him" Kurt pulls her into a warm hug. She promises him her vote as they part ways, and she remembers why she liked spending time with him in the first place.

The next surprise comes when Artie asks for her opinion on Maria's wardrobe, because_he's never really been that good with clothes._ Rachel thanks her numerous times for disposing of the frilly nightmares Artie originally picked, and she giggles, enjoying the social interaction and feeling more like herself. Not bitchy head cheerleader Quinn, not pregnant Quinn, not rebel Quinn, just Quinn.

As she walks into the auditorium, she self-consciously pulls at her newly dyed honey-blonde locks, ignoring the stares of classmates as she makes her way to her seat. She's been sat down for about 10 minutes when a group of boys in blue blazers approach her. Of course they'd wear their uniforms.  
>"Quinn" they greet merrily, a few choosing to hug her,<p>

"Loving the hair" Jeff smiles at her, and instantly all her worries melt away,

"Thank you! How've you been, I haven't seen you guys since Blaine's birthday", and of course there's no awkwardness between her and the Warblers. She listens to Nick brag about his solo, to Thad gush about their new blazers, to Trent groan about how they have no chance against Blaine and Rachel in competition, and gets to know 'sex on a stick and sings like a dream' Sebastian Smythe, who instantly recognised her.

"Barbie, sang Dirty Dancing with Ken at last year's Sectionals, I know who you are" was all he said, with a wink, and soon enough, the curtain's up.

Tears fall down her face as Blaine takes his final bow and she leaps to her feet, her hands hurting from the clapping, but she doesn't care. She ventures backstage, receiving smiles from most of the cast, and telling them how well they did. Santana stops her.

"You always did look great in red San" Quinn smiles, and to her surprise, Santana hugs her.

"I miss you Q", she whispered in her ear, and Quinn tightens her grip on the one friend she's had since kindergarten.

"I've missed you too 'Tana". Eventually they pull apart, and smile at each other one last time, before Santana leaves to change. As she watches her friend walk away, she sees Puck, who had been watching them.

"You were great tonight" Quinn smiles.

"I like your hair, you look more like… you" Puck holds the picture in his pocket, '_more like the girl I fell in love with' _he thinks, but the words remain unspoken.

"Thanks" Quinn smiles and nods, and takes all the strength she can muster to turn and walk away from him, only to have him call her back.

"Quinn, Shelby's letting me babysit Beth on Sunday night, do you want to join us?" Puck crosses his fingers behind his back.

"I'd love to", Quinn nods, almost in tears at the idea of seeing her baby again.

"Cool" Puck replies, his eyes shining.

She eventually breaks eye contact with Puck and leaves to find Blaine. She sees him, out on stage, just standing there, staring out into the empty seats.

"Hey" Quinn says, walking out to join him. He interlaces his fingers with hers and smiles, but doesn't look at her.

"My mom was here tonight"

"I know, she came and spoke to me, told me she was glad you'd found a 'nice girl to spend time with'. Don't worry, I told her that we weren't dating and you were with Kurt. She smiled and said 'I know, they're such a wonderful couple aren't they'" Quinn watched as a tear fell down Blaine's cheek. Relief. She pulled him into a hug, continuously whispering in his ear how fantastic he was as Tony.

"Your hair!" Blaine laughed as they pulled apart, running a hand through it before hugging her again, this time picking her up and spinning her around.

"We did it".

Monday morning, Quinn strolled into the choir room, smiling at the look of surprise on Mr. Schue's face.

"Quinn! So good to see you"

"Hi Mr. Schue, I'd like to rejoin glee club, if that's ok?"

"Of course that's ok" the teacher smiled, and Quinn turned to look at her fellow New Direction members. Mike was the first person to jump up and rush to hug her, lifting her off her feet. Everyone else quickly followed, Puck hugging her a little tighter.

"We really missed you Q" Artie grinned, wheeling around to sit next to Quinn, who had, of course, sat next to Blaine.

"I missed you guys too and if it's alright, I'd like to sing something Mr. Schue?"

"All yours" he gestured to the front of the choir room, and no objection (even from Rachel) was heard.

_"I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with out shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_...__

The New Directions smiled, thinking back to each of their competition performances, the cheers running through their mind, recalling the dance steps they worked so hard on, the songs they had written, and how much fun they'd had.

__..._We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_...__

Noah Puckerman nodded. They may have had their differences, but Quinn would always be his queen, no matter how much flour or how many eggs she chucked at him (and claimed that it's 'baking').

__..._You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_...__

Finn held his head high, the hero of their club. He'd always have feelings for Quinn, his first love.

__..._Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_...__

Quinn caught Tina's eye and the two girls shared a smile. The weren't sure why or how, but they had always had an understanding between them, an air of respect.

__..._I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_...__

Brittany snapped her fingers along to the beat, winking at Quinn. Quinn always did have a soft spot for Brittany and her perfectly good heart.

__..._We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_...__

Mike Chang smirked, spinning his baseball cap on his finger before returning it to his head with a chuckle.

__..._And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_...__

Artie beamed at the conviction and truth in Quinn's words, raising a hand for a high five as she glided past him. Of course, she obliged.

__..._Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_...__

The magic we made. Each member thought back to their own magic, whether it be a solo they got, a favourite performance (in Quinn's case, Rocky Horror) or an original song they were particularly proud of (definitely not Trouty Mouth).

__..._Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_...__

Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder, staring at Quinn in admiration. This girl had had her entire life turned upside down, and here she was, strong and beautiful as ever. They could really be good friends one day.

__..._Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_...__

Memories. Images flashed through Santana's mind from right back in kindergarten and she had to quickly wipe away a tear.

__..._And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_...__

Mercedes' flashed Quinn a warm smile, holding up the wrist sporting a familiar friendship bracelet, the word 'FOREVER' written on it. A few tears welled in Quinn's eyes as she held out the matching wrist, but she blinked them away as 'Cedes blew her a kiss.

__..._And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_...__

Kurt's eyes remained transfixed on Quinn as Blaine took his hand, thinking about what a great teacher or parent Quinn would be, his mind easily wandering to his own children with Blaine. Quinn was the type of woman he'd want as a role model for their future daughter.

__..._Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_...__

The Cheerios, or Unholy Trinity as they preferred, thought back to the screaming crowds, how they're parents beamed with pride at their routines, hoping to feel that same way one day.

__..._Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you..._

Fun. What the Glee club is essentially all about.

_...Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid..._

Glee, by it's very definition, is about opening one's self up to joy.

_...Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered"_

Finally, Quinn and Blaine shared a moment, a moment of gratitude for each other and the friendship they shared.

Lunch came around quickly, and Quinn and Blaine sat together on a step in the courtyard. He handed her a half of his sandwich, as usual, and they began to gossip.

"So, how's Beth?"

"Oh Blaine, she's so perfect. Just… perfect" she sighed. She still missed her daughter, but it meant a lot to be able to see her.

"And how's Puck?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, causing Quinn to burst out laughing. Soon enough the rest of the New Directions came to join them for lunch, and Quinn enjoyed their company. She laughed and joked with them, her bright, genuine smile lighting up the afternoon. Blaine looked over at her and smiled, a mixture of pride and content; she may not be the girl with the pink hair and broken eyes anymore, but she will always be his best friend


End file.
